Hunting: The Wolf that uses Magic
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: <html><head></head>Oh yeah I did go there... This is a crossover of HP and RK, where Saitou is an Auror, and is hunting down those with the dark mark, in Japan. Might be based later in London, and maybe will introduce Tokio as well. We will see! Read and Review please!</html>


Crossover – Rurouni Kenshin/Harry Potter

God help me for making this a crossover. I had this dream where, as stated above, is a crossover Rurouni Kenshin and Harry Potter, and please do NOT ask me how that happened, I am more than happy to dream of Saitou, but Harry Potter ? Eh… I have had worse crossover dreams, but I haven't watched any of the HP movies in over a year, but I clearly cannot control my mind! Since I am basing it out of Japan, we might not see the Harry Potter crew, but maybe a few minor characters from the series, unless I decide to send them to London. Let's give it a shot and see what happens with it?

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Harry Potter, clearly this is pure imagination.

I seek no profits or anything relating to this, I write for pure enjoyment alone and to give the world something interesting to read.

_Setting: Japan – Current Year: December 2006 – Time of Day: 01:00 hours_

_-Crack- _The door bellowed as it was slammed against the walls of the apartment, a man dressed came through the door, blackness consuming his appearance besides the cigarette hanging from his mouth as he looked around the apartment. His eyes glowed brightly, his amber eyes scanned carefully across the motionless apartment. He was blessed, his golden amber eyes are a rare gift and it allowed him to see in the darkest areas of black, truly like a wolf.

_Quiet, too quiet_ The smirked to himself, _I wonder what little traps they left me_. He sighed, taking a long drag from the cigarette, he let the smoke escape his mouth and throwing the cigarette into the middle of the floor. He then took out his wand, waiting to see if anything move, and as he suspected nothing did. Tilting his head up slightly into the air, he took in a deep breath, his nose taking in all the scents that were in the apartment, he then snorted and rubbed his nose, catching whiff of something not so pleasant. _I smell blood._

Though he had the gift of night seeing, it was easier to have a sufficient light to investigate the now abandoned apartment. "Lumos" he grumbled and began to look around. The furniture was ripped to shreds, papers scattered all along the apartment, and nothing was left unturned. He knelt down, carefully examining the documents, he then returned them where he found them, it was nothing important. Making his way into the bedroom, there was blood painted on the walls, he gritted his teeth as he read the message. 'Hours pass, what did you find? Blood of the mud blood you wish to hide' _Mocking me, foolish. _ Walking out of the room, he saw a figure at the door and quickly whispered "Nox" and moved silently to the door way were the figure stood. _Returning to the scene of the crime? Not on this Aurors watch! _ He then dug his wand into the neck of what seemed to be a very small man compared to him.

"Foolish to come here, you realize that." He said scolding the figure in front of him. The figure didn't move and the man took his wand out of the neck of the intruder. "Come now Saitou! I was only curious to why you were taking so long." The figure took out his wand "Lumos" he said. Saitou snorted, the young man smiled at Saitou but got serious when he began to walk around. "What a mess…" He trailed off in picking up a piece of paper and reading it. "This place has been abandoned for a few days, they got wind of us again Saitou" The man smiled once again and walked back over to Saitou. "Thank you for that observation, Okita, I'd be so lost without your skills." He said in a mocking tone.

"Don't have to thank me Saitou!" The young man said without missing a beat. "Did you find anything?" Saitou gave a short towards the bedroom. Okita shuffled his way into the bedroom and let out a loud sigh. "Another one? That makes 12 in the past month Saitou and yet again, no body." He came back out of the bedroom, making his way over to Saitou. "Kondou will not be pleased to know they got away again." Saitou gave a slight shrug, "Let him be upset, not our fault he can't find the leak in the organization." He said coolly and began to walk out of the apartment. Okita followed after him, standing outside the door Okita muttered "Repello Muggletum_"_ After leaving the apartment complex, both Saitou and Okita made their way down a dark alley.

I use military time, don't ask me why, it is just easier for me to rely time and I thought it made sense since the Auror's are like the police force of the Wizarding world.

**2006/07** – My notion of time for the 'series' begins in 2000, so if we follow that logic, we will be in Harry's 7th year of Hogwarts, well the year that never happened. But since we are based in Japan we won't be running into Harry and the gang!

**Lumos** – Lights the tip of the wand, like a flash light

**Nox** – Extinguishes the light (counter to Lumos)

**Repello Muggletum** - Keeps Muggles away from wizarding places by causing them to remember important meetings they missed and to cause the Muggles in question to forget what they were doing in the first place.

Sources come from Wikipedia.


End file.
